


That's irresponsible!

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, Dragons, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mistletoe, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Hermione is against Charlies' plan, but he has an ace up his sleeve.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	That's irresponsible!

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 11\. Dez: Draconifors - Dragon Transform Spell

“I'm not going to do that!” Hermione protested, and shook her head to emphasise her point. 

“I'm not going to transfigure you into a dragon, just because your niece asked so see one.” 

Charles Weasley had the guts to throw his head back and laugh.

“Common, I want to fulfil her wish, I rarely see her anyway. Your spell will be perfect, but I can ask Ron too.” When Hermione still didn't move, Charlie continued to chuckle and turned around.

“RON!” 

Hermione shook her head, when the younger brother joined them, but said nothing.

“Hey lil brother, think you could transfigure me into a dragon?” Charlie asked Ron and smiled.

“Uhmm.” Ron swallowed the Christmas cookie he had just put into his mouth and his gaze switched between Hermione and Charlie, unsure if he wanted to answer. The way his childhood friend looked at his older brother, this was not a situation he wanted to be caught in between the two of them.

“You know, I think I forgot my wand upstairs. Hermione is better in Transfiguration anyway, just let her do it.”

Ron hurried back to the dining table and grabbed the box of cookies to take it to the next room.

“Transfiguring a human out of fun is irresponsible!” Hermione told Charlie when he rolled his eyes. “Even Ron knows better.”

“No, Ron is just afraid of you sweetie.” He answered and laughed again. “You look like an angry kitten with a raised coat. Your hair is sparking.”

Hermione tried to pat her hair down, but failed to tame it with her hands.

“Just think about all the things that could happen, if someone but you casts the spell. Isn't that even more irresponsible? So many things could go wrong.”

“Charles Weasley! That isn't fair.” 

“Just do it sweetie, and you know it's a job well done. You were the one who stopped Ginny from casting it after all.”

When she still didn't give in and just glared at him, Charlie decided it was time for the dirty move he had up his sleeve since Hermione stopped his sister.

“Vicky?” He called out and a moment later his little niece zapped in from next door like a lightning bolt. The small blond toddler stopped next to her uncle and looked up at him.

“Dragon?” She asked with stars in her eyes and unfiltered adoration.

“Would you like to see one?” Charlie asked and picked her up, so they were face to face.

“Yes! Dragon, please!” The small girl cheered and fidget in anticipation, which made it hard for Charlie to hold her, but he didn't care.

Hermione signed and transfigured a vase into a small dragon but Victoire shook her head.

“No aunt ‘ermini. Big dragon!” The girl spread her arms to emphasise her point further.

“See Aunt Hermione. We need a big dragon.”

Hermione glared at the red head, but smiled when she saw that their niece was watching them. She raised her eyebrow at Charlie and implied with a wave of her hand to follow her.

“We need to go outside Vikki. Please get your coat.” There was a piercing shout and the small girl was gone, shouting something alike to 'dragon' all the time.

“You'll pay for this!” She told the brightly smiling uncle when they left the house. 

“Promises sweetie, nothing but promises.”

Not waiting until Charlie was ready Hermione turned around, once they were outside and muttered “Draconifors!”

A red light shot from her wand towards Charlie and hit him right in her chest. He looked startled for a second and then he started to change. His body turned green and grew bigger, until he was nearly 10 meter high and sprouted yellow horns and wings. His face turned bulky and his mouth grew bigger. When the transformation stopped a large dragon sat where Charlie had been shorty before. He had large muscles, various scars and was bulky as a bull. His two golden horns were joined by a third one just above his nose. He looked like a beast that was related to the dinosaurs.  
Before she said anything else Vikki ran outside, followed by Teddy.

“A Romanian Longhorn!” The small boy announced and his hair changed to a happy pink.

“He got you to do it.” Ginny whispered from behind and laughed at Hermione, when she muttered something impudent under her breath, so the children wouldn't hear her.

XxX

Hours later, when Charlie was back to his human body, he found Hermione stuck under a mistletoe. She was alone outside and he stopped and watched her for a moment, before he joined her.

“Need help sweetie?” With a smile he pointed upwards at the intruder and made Hermione smile.

“That would be great.” Charlie locked his eyes with Hermione and they eyed each other for a few moments. They had danced around this attraction the whole week, since Charlie was back at the Burrow. When the brunette blushed, Charlie bend down and tried to capture her lips in a kiss, but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek.

“After Christmas you will be back in Rumania and I will be back in my office, both of us working for the magical creatures in our own way.” Hermione said as a matter of fact, but she sounded sad.

“I want this kiss, but I don’t want the heartache that will follow once you left. Can you understand that?” Hermione asked and averted her face.  
Charlie watched her and took her head between his big hands to make it impossible for her to look away.

“Yes I understand you, but I’d rather regret what I did, than what I didn't. Please?” He didn't give her the time to think it over, but pressed his lips against hers. For a second Hermione froze, them she responded to his fierce attack. Her hands gasped his trench coat, that was way to thin for the cold weather, and pulled him towards her. She was cold after standing outside for so long, her hands icy, but his lips and his body was warm. The kiss filled her with a longing, that made her tremble, but it was no longer because she froze. 

Her eyes were closed when he pulled away from her, just enough to mutter against her lips.

“I'm sorry I kissed you against your wish, but who knows if you'll be single the next time we meet. Maybe you and Ron found back together, or some kind-hearted sugar daddy came along and snatched you away from us.”

When her eyes opened they met another pair of brown eyes.

“But why?”

“You remember the weeks after the war? When you talked to me, to cheer me up after Fred's death? You told me story after story to keep my thoughts away from the dark memories. But you stole my heart when you told me how you rescued the dragon from the catacombs of Gringotts.” Charlie’s smile was sweet and different from to way he had laughed all day. 

“Not because I rode it?” 

“No, simply because you knew that it would be happier free and acted upon that thought. Ok, and maybe because you were brave enough to ride a wild dragon. I think that's hot.”

They laughed together, while Hermione shook her head in denial. 

“Nothing about that trip was hot at that moment, but the breath of that dragon. So, you see me as the kind of woman that gets hung up over a rich, older guy?” The change of topic was sudden, but not unwelcome, as it made them both smile.

“No, I see you as the kind of woman who knows a kind heart and puts the money the man owns to good use. For lobbying a law or two for house elves, werewolves and centaurs.”

Hermione blinked surprised at his thoughtfulness.

“I wish it could be you.” She told him and smiled through a few tears that tried to escape.

“Me too sweetie, me too. But one of us would be unhappy, while the other lived his dream. Now lets go inside and celebrate Christmas.” 

Charlie took her hand until they were back in the living room, then they went into different directions, as if nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
> You can find the other works by clicking on the Collection.  
> Thank you.


End file.
